Ron's Love for Hermione and Krum's Deadly Gas
by DaiCrazy
Summary: ...of DOOM!LOL This was a story my friend created when we were in 6th grade. :PHave fun!


**Ronald Weasley's Love for Hermione and Krum's Deadly Gas of DOOM**

A/N: This was made by my friend, Melissa, in 6th grade...:P

Disclaimer thingey: We don't own anything...except for this thing...whatever it's called – we don't even have a dictionary. :(

"Harry, look out!" Hermione cried.

"Stand aside, mudblood!"

"No! Don't hurt Harry! He's my friend!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"No!" Harry whispered.

"You've killed Hermione!" Ron said, running over toward Hermione's body, tears coming to his eyes. He pulled Hermione up toward him in a bone-breaking hug. Harry had never seen him like this before.

"I loved her more than anything!" He said suddenly, his expression going from sorrow to anger.

"Ron..." Harry started to say, but he was too bewildered by Ron's actions to continue.

"I loved her more than Hogwarts...more than my mum."

Now Ron had gotten up, still holding Hermione's body next to his, and was walking towards Voldemort.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself, boy," Voldemort said with a smirk on his face. He was obviously enjoying Ron's loss.

"I loved her!"

"Please get over it..."

"I'm tired of being left out," Ron said, choosing the worst time to let out all of his emotions.

"Um, Ron..." Harry tried again, without success.

"I'm tired of being pushed around."

Poor Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"Can you please hurry up so I can kill Harry?" asked Voldemort, now growing tired of Ron's 'I loved her!' s and woes.

"This is where it ends. You've taken the one thing I cared for the most and destroyed her."

"Uh...so?"

"Ron! No!" Harry yelled as Ron took out his wand.

"You pathetic, insignificant fool, you're too weak to hurt me-"

"Look! Look at Hermione!" Harry saw that Hermione had begun to move again. Very little, but moving either way.

"Hermione-"

"Ron...listen..." she was talking, "I know there isn't supposed to be a way to reawaken the dead...but you've done the impossible...you're love for me has broken the curse...true love Ron! We're destined..."

"Well, um...I didn't really mean any of that stuff, well I kind of did, but-" Hermione swung her arms around Ron and kissed him on the lips.

"Hermione, there's no time to hug Ron! In case you haven't noticed, Lord Voldemort is still here!" Harry cried, "I know it's brilliant that you're okay, but we can't risk it again!"

"I love you Ron," she was staring into his eyes, her own filling up with tears.

"Hermione, you heard Harry. We can't hug right now..." said Ron, growing quite embarrassed.

"But Ron..." Hermione had never looked this way. It was a mixture of distress, joy, and anger.

"We have to," Ron said, looking towards Harry thankfully, "I'm...er, sorry."

"OK, if you're done here, I'd like to get on with my life...now, Harry, this is it! You shall be brought down right here – and in front of your little friends, too," said Voldemort, shooting a disgusted look at Ron and Hermione, who were still holding one another, "of course, I'll kill them as well, after I'm done with you, Harry. Pity, they make a cute couple..."

""No, don't hurt them...please...they don't deserve this..."

"Vey!"

"Who was that?"

"Get vour hands off my girl!"

"Who is that talking?" Ron asked again.

"Viktor Krum. Now, get your hands off Herm-own-ninny, or you vill have to answer to me."

"No! She just awoke from death! I saved her!" Ron called back, gripping Hermione more tightly now, just to show off to Krum and to let him know that his 'girl' like someone other than him.

"Oh, Ron, I love you too, but please let me talk to Viktor. Maybe he can help with Voldemort," Hermione said.

Ron was startled with this. His manly attempt to intimidate Krum had somehow come out as 'Hermione, I love you' to her.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," said Ron, and he and Hermione walked over to Viktor. Harry, however, was dealing with Voldemort, who was growing in rage and boredom.

"I can't stand this," said Voldemort, and he strode towards Krum, "How dare you interrupt my attack on Harry! You will die!"

Just then, a loud rumbling sound echoed through the meadow. Ron, Hermione, and Harry held their breath. The Dark Lord, unfortunately, didn't. It happened so fast ; in a matter of seconds, the deadly gas that swept over the dying meadow was gone – and Voldemort was lying dead on the ground. Viktor stood over in the shadows, looking embarrassed.

"I vould not have had vose burritos," he was saying.

There was a loud _crack_ and Bill and Fleur appeared.

"What has happened here?" Bill asked.

"Bill!" Fleur exclaimed, dashing over to the body of Voldemort, "Ze 'ark lord! 'E iz dead!"

"Viktor did it," said Hermione said, pointing at the mumbling Viktor in the shadows.

"Well, we must make sure he's awarded," said Bill. His eyes traveled from the body of Voldemort to Krum, and then to Ron and Hermione, "Ron! What are you doing, holding Hermione like that?"

Ron, realizing he was still holding Hermione closely, made to let go, but Hermione did not seem to willing to go along with this.

"He saved me. You-Know-Who cast the killing curse on me. His love brought me back," Hermione explained before Ron had a chance to stop her.

"Is it true, Ron, that you love Granger? I mean, you're nearly old enough, you could go on a couple of dates and get married, like Fleur and I..."

A smile began to form on Hermione's face.

"Hermione and I are _not_ getting married," Ron said, clearly regretting everything he had done since Hermione was killed, "Um...I don't think she would want to..."

Hermione looked at him sourly.

"_We_ want to get married!" she said.

"Well, that settles it. You and Ron can get married!" Bill said joyfully.

Ron looked completely dumb founded. Hermione looked way too happy. Krum was still pondering, and Bill and Fleur smiled brightly.

"Hello! I exist too! Just because Ron and Hermione are in love – and Krum farted – doesn't mean that I don't matter anymore! You could at least look at me!" Harry shouted.

They all stared at Harry as though he were some strange, strange creature that Loony Luna Lovegood would mention, the turned their attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"Really? You think we could get married?" Hermione said joyfully, as if Harry had not spoken, "What do you think, Ron?"

"Fine," Ron replied, looking grumpy. He would have preferred it that his emotions had never been told to Bill. Stupid Hermione, he was starting to hate her.

"Now, lets get out of here," Bill said. Then, four hippogriffs flew down out of the sky, "Let's see...one for Fleur and I, one for Ronnie and Granger, one for Harry and Krum, and one for Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione looked at bill quizzically. Why would they need a hippogriff for Voldemort?

"Harry! Krum! Come over here and get on a hippogriff!" Bill called to them. Harry got up on a hippogriff, followed by Viktor. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione got on theirs and Fleur and Bill did the same, after Bill had put Voldemort on the fourth hippogriff. Then they took off into the sky. Harry looked back and saw Voldemort's body slip off and tumble down to the ground below.

"I think I am voing to ve sick," Harry heard Viktor say, and the next thing he knew he was being vomited on by the famous Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum.

Ron was being hugged tightly by Hermione, who kept muttering, "I don't like this," but didn't bark all over him like Viktor did to Harry, thank God.

About an hour or so later, they were back on the ground. Harry's entire back was covered in throw-up, not to mention the back of the hippogriff, who thanked Viktor by beating him to a pulp. They then caught the Knight Bus and went to Hogwarts, where Bill and Fleur left Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Then they left once more to take the brutally beaten Krum to St. Mungo's for treatment.

**Prologue**

Krum never recovered after having died right before they got him to the Hospital, after having an unexplained heart attack. Therefore, he never had the chance to get the rewards for killing the dark lord with his record-breaking fart. Hermione became Mrs. Weasley, with Ronald as her husband, and poor little Harry never got the vomit stains our of his clothes.

Voldemort's body was discovered by a pathetic muggle, who made it into a puppet that he used for a stupid play.

A/N: So, there it was, in it's full, original glory. I did a few wording changes, but it's mostly exactly the same as what I had to type it from.

Not bad for a 6th Grade Harry Potter maniac, eh?


End file.
